


Underswap: I'm Not A Child

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Other, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Stretch has been having trouble sleeping and seems sadder than usual Blue wants to help him but Stretch keeps shrugging him off saying its nothing. Blue doesn't want to be treated like a child.





	Underswap: I'm Not A Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i'm trying out just cuz i just joined AO3 trying to get the hang of it hope you enjoy.

Blue had just came home from work today he expect his lazy ass brother to be sleeping on the couch but to his surprise he wasn't here. 

" STRETCH ARE YOU HOME?!" He asks, no answer he heads up the stairs to his brother's room. " BROTHER ARE YOU IN HERE?" He opens the door, nothing. where could he be at this hour it was almost dinner time. Wait did he go to Muffet's again? "UNBELIEVABLE HE BETTER NOT BE WE'RE SOPPOST TO HAVE A FAMILY DINNER AT HOME TONIGHT I FINALLY GOT MY COOKING BETTER THAN-" 

Suddenly a door slams open Blue flinch's he looks down to see Stretch not too drunk much but he looked sad. Blue darts down stairs. "BROTHER WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING TO MUFFET'S TODAY? WE WE'RE-" "i know bro chill i just wanted to go get a drink i wasn't gonna stay i ran outta honey you know." He sounded not really like himself he was still chill but looked a bit annoyed. 

"BRO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Stretch just lazily answers while walking up stairs. "i'm fine bro just sleepy as usual i'm gonna go hit the hay." " WAIT STRETCH WE WERE GONNA EAT TOGETHER!" "sorry bro i'm not really hungry today i'll eat tomorrow g'night" That was odd he only refuses to eat when he had nightmare's or when he was too depressed. 

\---------

The following night Blue got ready for bed he only slept for like 12 minutes before he hears a scream. "AAAHHH" Blue darts his head up the familiar scream was Stretch me must be having another nightmare. without hesitation he jumps up from his bed and runs to Stretch's room flinging the door open nearly breaking it off. "BROTHER I HEARD A SCREAM ARE YOU OKAY!?"

His haunting face, orange magic in the air, his trembling, and his laboring breaths all calmed down as soon as Stretch heard his brother's voice. "oh Blue it's nothing i just fell outta bed and-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENCE!!!!! THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR 5 MONTHS WHAT'S WRONG I WANT TO HELP!" Blue cuts him off tear threatening to form in his socket's he just had enough of his hiding.

Stretch avoids eye contact with Blue he doesn't say anything so Blue speaks for him "BROTHER PLEASE WHY ARE YOU HIDING THINGS FROM ME YOUR NOT ALONE I WANT TO HELP YOU I KNOW YOUR DEPRESSED AND ALL BUT THIS SHOUDN'T BE IGNORED I KNOW ITS HARD TO TALK ABOUT BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU SUFFERING." Stretch stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking. "*sigh* bro i don't want you to keep wasting pity on me i want you to be happy not like me." "BUT I WAS HAPPY CUZ I TOHUGH YOU WERE HAPPY AND WHEN I NOTICED OYU WERN'T I WAS TRYNG TO STAY POSITIVE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY BUT LOOK AT ME STOP HIDING THIS I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE I'M OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND SO I CAN HELP YOU OUT STOP LEAVING ME OUT OF THIS." 

Blue had tears in his eyes Stretch hate's seeing him cry but he was right he's not a kid anymore Stretch well pretty much raised him he always hid all his trouble's for his sake but he's older now heowuld understand better. "y-your right i'm sorry bro i just hate seeing you sad cuz of me" "DON'T BE BROTHER I JUST WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW SO LETS GO TO MY ROOM ITS GROSS IN HERE." Stretch not wanting to argue just follows him they both get into Blue's bed to snuggle at least stretch did feel a little better. 

"thanks bro your the best heh" 

"I KNOW NOW LETS TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP WE HAVE A BIG DAY TOMORROW"


End file.
